


Hold On, Janet

by Laci_Taleweaver



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Folklore, Glamor (magical), Implied Human Sacrifice, Medieval AU, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laci_Taleweaver/pseuds/Laci_Taleweaver
Summary: The young Lady Bulma finds a wild young man in the woods who calls himself Tam Lin.  But who is this stranger, and why can't she keep from falling in love?
Relationships: VegeBul - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here I am writing yet another Vegebul story. This one is based on the Scottish tale of Tam Lin, which has existed in ballad form since the Middle Ages. Expect to see bits of the old ballad at the beginning of each chapter. It's one of the ones collected by Francis James Child in his 19th-century quest to gather as much old English and Scottish folklore as he could; its old age means that there are many lovely variants, and I'm picking and choosing from each to get those chapter headings. Do a search for "Child Ballad 39" if you want to see them all.  
> If you already know the story of Tam Lin, then you know exactly what's going to happen. Try not to spoil it for the people who aren't familiar with old Scottish folklore. ;)

_I forbid ye maidens all_  
_Who wear gold in your hair_  
_To come or go by Carterhaugh,_  
_For young Tam Lin is there._

_For no young maid leaves Carterhaugh,_  
_Without leaving him a pledge:_  
_Their rings of gold, or cloaks of wool,_  
_Or else their maidenheads._

It was a warm midsummer day. Lady Briefs paused her embroidery work and looked across the solar at her daughter, Bulma. A lovely young lady of eighteen, with brilliant blue hair, Bulma should be betrothed and preparing for her wedding, but after the accident that had claimed the life of her original betrothed 10 years ago, the Briefs family was seen as cursed. Marrying off Bulma's older sister had been tricky enough.

"Bulma," she said, "promise me you'll do something for me?"

"Yes mother, what is it?" Bulma looked up from the dress she was sewing. Her mother's kind heart and knack for organization had kept the Briefs household running so that Lord Briefs could focus on governing his lands. Bulma wouldn't see her father until suppertime tonight.

"There are rumors of a wild man in Carterhaugh." Carterhaugh. The name meant "chartered woods," and the forest was her father's property, but the forest was also said to be cursed. "Promise me that if you ever go near those woods, you will never stray from the road. I don't want you kidnapped by a wild man or eaten by some beast."

"Mother," Bulma replied, smiling, "you know I've never had a reason to leave the road before. The furthest I've ever gone was to pick wildflowers right at the edge of the road; those woods are so thick, I don't think I could go very far without tearing my clothes to shreds! Of course, I'll stay to the roads."

Pacified, Lady Briefs returned to her needlework.

A few days later, Bulma went riding alone. The road led her right down to Carterhaugh. "As long as I don't leave the road, I'll be safe," Bulma repeated as the light of the summer sun was dimmed by the thick tree branches above her head.

Resolved to obey her mother and stay on the road, Bulma continued, her eyes scanning the edges of the road for wildflowers. Then, she saw it.

A wild rose climbed up a mighty oak, its flowers as red as rubies. Bulma decided to pick a few for her mother.  
She dismounted and walked to the side of the road where the roses grew. She reached out her hand, stretching as far as she could--

\--and failed to notice that her foot had stepped right off the road into the greenery. Bulma plucked the nearest red rose.

"Hey!" Bulma straightened up and looked around for the source of the voice.

A wild young man of perhaps twenty, with hair upswept like a flame, was standing not ten feet away in the woods. He was a bit short for a man, only Bulma's own height, but he had quite a handsome figure. His face looked like something sculpted from marble, with a strong jawline, sharp cheekbones, and almond-shaped eyes. His lips, thick and full, made Bulma long to press her own against them. The blood rushed to Bulma's cheeks.

"How dare you?" the young man cried, scowling. "You come into _my_ woods, pick _my_ roses, without even asking my leave?"

"These are my father's woods, not yours," replied Bulma. "I don't need anyone's permission to pick flowers in my own family's woods! And anyway, I've only picked one! There are dozens of roses here. I wouldn't be able to carry them all, even if I wanted to pick the whole lot."

 _Her father's woods...Could she be..._ He glanced down and saw that the woman's dainty little feet were both on the green verge next to the road, not on the road itself, and smirked. The magic of the woods prevented him from setting foot on any roads, and from touching anything or anyone on the road, but she clearly was unaware of the reason why young ladies should never leave the road in this particular forest.

The man grabbed Bulma's hand and pulled her into the bushes after him, locking her lips to his in a deep, passionate kiss.

Bulma returned the kiss, all her mother's warnings forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's ta'en her by the milk-white hand  
> Among the roses red,  
> And when the twa rose up again  
> She was nae more a maid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just can't seem to get past chapter 2 of any fic without at least a little smut, can I? (CW: coercion. But it doesn't seem like it to her at the time.)

_He's ta'en her by the milk-white hand_   
_Among the roses red,_   
_And when the twa rose up again_   
_She was nae more a maid._

The stranger's lips tasted sweet, and before Bulma realized it, their tongues were delving deep into each other's mouths, as if each craved more of the taste of the other.

 _This man is perfect,_ the young lady thought. _Have I been bewitched? Or was this meeting fated?_ Something about him, about the delicious danger of embracing him in these woods, lit a fire within her, and Bulma wanted more and more. Her virgin body trembled at the feel of the gorgeous young man who was pressing against her.

As she came up for air, he pressed her down into the soft moss. Bulma was secretly grateful that she'd chosen to wear her green kirtle today.

The ground was soft, and the thick foliage around them, with tree branches overhead, made it feel as if Bulma and the young stranger were in their own little world. A green, pure world, where nothing could harm them and anything they chose to do would be all right.

His hands were all over her, his hips pressing against hers through their clothes, and it only made Bulma eager for more touch, more sweet kisses.

Those questing hands reached the laces that tied shut the front of her kirtle. "May I?"

"Yes," she breathed, and he swiftly unlaced her kirtle, leaving only a thin linen chemise between her and the warm air.

The stranger smirked. This blue-haired woman was utterly delicious, and he couldn't wait to take what was his due. By the magic of the forest, he required her permission in order to claim her body, but as worked up as she was now, it wouldn't be at all difficult for him to obtain it. As it was, the fine linen covering her body left little to the imagination. Such a beauty...

With her kirtle open, Bulma could feel something hard through the stranger's hose. And she was pretty certain it wasn't a blade. She stopped moving, gazing up into his eyes.

"If this is too much, you need only tell me and I'll stop," the stranger murmured, his voice as reverent as if he were reciting from a holy book. "I won't do anything that you don't want me to do."

 _Nothing I don't want...But I **do** want this_, Bulma realized with sudden clarity. _My sister has already fulfilled the family obligation by marrying and producing her first child. I'm considered cursed, so no man will likely marry me. And if I'm not to be married, then does it really matter whether or not I'm a virgin?_ Her body was telling her that it really, really didn't matter at all, and that it would love to have the stranger's hard flesh between her thighs.

Bulma lifted the hem of her chemise, revealing glistening soft curls. He could practically _taste_ her desire for him.

His hand traced the curve of her thigh, not yet touching the wet, soft place where he clearly wanted very much to touch. "May I?"

"Yes," whispered Bulma, and then the stranger's hands were stroking those curls, reaching in to caress the little nub between them. She gasped. "Please." She wasn't even certain at that moment what she was begging for, his hand or his prick. She just knew that she needed more of the pleasure that was threatening to sweep her away.

The young man's eyes narrowed, and he smirked again. She hadn't merely given him permission; she had _asked_ for him. He could take his pleasure as he wished. But first, he would need to prepare the way. Women made much better sounds when they were very wet before he entered them.

His fingers gently caressed her folds, first slowly and then faster. Her breathing came harder and faster, those little pink folds of flesh grew wetter. Finally, he pressed a single finger inside her, and Bulma could hold back her release no longer. She came, clenching around that gently probing finger. He grunted at how tight she was. _A virgin, perhaps? Well, she wouldn't be my first virgin._ All the more reason for doing things his way and preparing her first.

A second finger joined the first, gently stretching. Bulma couldn't believe how good just those fingers felt. Wasn't it supposed to hurt when you lost your virginity? But she felt nothing but pleasure. When the fingers left, she whimpered, feeling strangely empty.

"Shhhh. I'll give you more now, pet." The young man unlaced the front of his hose, and Bulma's eyes widened in desire at the sight of the hard column of flesh that sprung free. He used his hand to line it up with her divinely-wet entrance, and then with a single stroke he pushed himself home.

Bulma cried out. The stretching hurt a little, but the pain was overshadowed by pleasure, by the feeling of rightness that this beautiful man should be lying on top of her, inside her. She spread her legs a bit more, feeling him press his hips against hers. She was so full, and the way he slid against her core was better than she'd ever imagined sex would feel.

"You're mine now, aren't you pet?" he whispered in her ear. "You don't want anyone else, do you?"

"Yours!" she moaned, her arms and legs clinging to him like a lifeline. "So good," she whimpered, her body eagerly taking what he had made her want.

"That's right, pet," he murmured against her neck. "Oh--you're squeezing me so tight. You want more, don't you?"

"Yes!" Bulma cried, close to another orgasm.

"You'll let me take all I want today, won't you? My pretty, pretty pet?" He licked her neck, tasting her.

"Yes! Please, take me!" That was all he needed to hear. His thrusts grew faster, harder, more erratic. He came deep inside her, telling her how good she was, how all she needed to do was let him keep taking her and he'd make sure she was satisfied.

The forest's magic pulsed around them, forming a bond of which neither was yet aware.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, and our "Tam Lin" gets something new to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did somebody ask for MORE smut? Well, here it is. >:3  
> And in case anyone's wondering: The reason for the non-con tag is because Bulma's desires aren't all coming from her. Our naughty little prince placed a glamor on her with that first kiss, just to tip the scales that little bit in his favor. This is why Bulma has the "sudden realization" that maybe it doesn't matter whether or not she's a virgin after all. The glamor can be...VERY persuasive.

_He took her by the milk-white hand,_   
_And by the grass green sleeve,_   
_And laid her low down on the flowers,_   
_At her he asked no leave._   
_The lady blushed, and sourly frowned,_   
_And she did think great shame;_   
_Says, 'if you are a gentleman,_   
_You will tell me your name.'_

The next few hours were the best Bulma had enjoyed in her life thus far. He played her like a fiddle, his hands and lips exploring her body between bouts of intense sex. She wasn't sure when the last of their clothes had been tossed to the ground, or how long they lay there, but she couldn't seem to pull herself away.

"Oh, such a good pet," he moaned before putting her nipple into his mouth. "You love to please me, don't you?"

"Yes!" Bulma cried, her legs pulling his hips flush against hers yet again, her pussy gripping him tightly as if it would kill her to ever stop. She was nearly mad with desire now, his glamor making her continue to crave him.

To his surprise, he found himself craving this just as much, eager to fill her to the brim with his seed. _This pretty maid has bewitched me with her beauty_ , he thought, _and I will miss her very much when she goes._

He could keep her there, of course, but he was no fool. This one was a noblewoman, and her family would go hunting for her. They might even be so furious as to burn the very forest down around him just to get her back.

No, better to let her go home, with just a hint of suggestion that she could come back for more any time she wanted. She would come back. The glamor he'd woven had ensured that every moment of this encounter would be most pleasant for her, and no ordinary mortal would ever compare in her eyes. She would come back, and he wouldn't even need the glamor to take her again.

But that was later. Now, there was only the warmth and wetness of a young woman around him, her moans in his ear, her sweet flesh against his tongue. He kissed her again, caressing her tongue with his, swallowing her pretty moans.

He lost count of the times he spent himself inside her before he was finally satisfied. The last time, they came together.

* * *

  
Bulma rode home, tired and utterly satisfied, a few roses in her hand. Her time in Carterhaugh felt like a wonderful dream, but the slight ache between her legs and the lingering taste of his kiss reminded her that it had all been gloriously real.

_"Wait!" she called. "Before you go--what's your name?"_

_He hesitated a moment, then said, "They call me Tam Lin."_

_"Tam Lin," she murmured, admiring the roses. She would have to see this Tam Lin again._

* * *

Prince Thomas Vegeta IV bathed in a small stream that ran through the woods. He'd had to stop the fool woman from telling him her true name; the fae of the forest would have all heard it and used it against her, and he didn't want any of them to take her from him.

Besides, he was pretty sure he knew who she was from her remarks earlier. The Briefs technically owned these woods, at least insofar as any human could truly own a fairy forest.

"So, Tam Lin," whispered a sinuous undine as his sea-green head broke the surface of the stream. "I hear you coaxed another mortal woman to roll in the grass with you today."

"News travels fast, then," the prince muttered as he scrubbed at his thigh. Making lye soap hadn't been easy without iron tools, but he'd managed, and the pine-scented bar in his hands really did make it easier to keep from smelling of anything but the forest. He'd hoped that by covering the smell of the woman, he'd be able to keep most of the fae off his back, but clearly they'd noticed.

The undine, who went by Zarbon (heaven only knew what his true name was), chuckled. "You know I could change to a female form if that's what you prefer." He shifted his twin, snakelike tailfins into legs and back. "It is quite easy for us, after all."

The prince threw the soap at the water-fae, who dove beneath the surface to dodge. "I won't even lie with Queen Frezina, what makes you think I'd have you?"

"A pity," Zarbon said, surfacing again. "She has requested your presence in her halls under the hill again."

"You just want to watch," Vegeta scoffed. "You never were able to hide your interest in either of us."

"Guilty as charged," Zarbon laughed.

"Anyway," the undine continued, "you do know that this is the year for the autumn sacrifice? If you can't kidnap us another pretty young thing, it won't go well for you."

Thomas' blood ran cold. Zarbon was right; it had been nearly seven years since he'd seen the last innocent sacrificed in the arcane ritual that made the fae of Carterhaugh so powerful.

And despite the changes the fae had made to him, Thomas Vegeta IV was still very much mortal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokens of love, danger in the woods, and Zarbon's failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And now Bulma learns why life in Carterhaugh isn't all sunshine and roses. But we all know it won't stop her from coming back for too long. She's got her a taste for danger.

Bulma went back to Carterhaugh a few weeks later, when July made the leaves overhead seem to glow. This time, she came on foot, her green kirtle hiked up past her knees. When she came to where the roses were, she called, "Tam Lin!"

The young man appeared in the bushes at her summons, wearing such beautifully embroidered silk that Bulma wondered how he managed to avoid tearing it on brambles. He extended a hand, waiting for her to step from the path.

She did so eagerly, rushing into her lover's arms.

This time, he brought her beside a cool lake, and as undines splashed and sylphs flew overhead, Bulma kissed her Tam Lin eagerly.

"You wish to have me again, woman?" He smirked, a hand running up her still-covered thigh.

"Yes, love, please!" she whimpered into his ear. "Just the thought of it keeps me awake at night."

The young prince was deeply flattered at this. Either the glamor had gone on longer than he'd originally intended, or she was really falling in love with him--and either way, he was not about to waste the opportunity to take her again. He gently stripped her, then himself, laying their clothes neatly beside the water. Then, he stepped into the lake, pulling her to a place where the rocks had been magically manipulated into a smooth, gently-curving platform just below the water's surface.

Bulma lay back, giggling and spreading her legs, exposing the part of her that longed to be filled.

Tam Lin was all too happy to oblige.

* * *

Zarbon watched the two mortals coupling for a few minutes, then hurried to tell the Queen. _So,_ he thought, _Tam Lin has managed to get the little mortal to come back for a second tryst._ This was very good; the mortal woman should be easy to subdue and keep captive. They probably wouldn't have to do much more than feed her enchanted food to keep her from being able to leave the woods until the night of the sacrifice. Keeping her quiet would be simple: either put a sleeping spell on her most of the time, or cast an illusion on himself to look like Tam Lin and pacify her _that_ way.

_It certainly wouldn't be an unpleasant duty, even if I do generally prefer men._

* * *

  
The lovers lay there for a while after they were satisfied, water gently lapping against their bodies, enjoying the feel of warm sun and cool lake water.

"Have you got a false name for me then, love?" Prince Thomas asked. "It's not safe to use your real name in these woods, and I need something to call you."

"Janet," Bulma said. It had been her grandmother's name.

"Well, Janet, would you like me to show you more of my home?"

She smiled. "Yes, Tam Lin." Their lips met in a quick kiss--

\--and suddenly fae creatures surrounded them, looking far less friendly than before.

"What is this?" Bulma cried. "Tam Lin, help me!"

Thomas screamed with rage, fighting off as many of them as he could--

\--when he noticed that not one of them had been able to touch his Janet. _But that's impossible. She's an ordinary mortal, still completely exposed; the only thing that could possibly prevent them from touching her is if she were bound to me._ Sudden realization stung him. _We must have been bound to each other by the forest. The forest doesn't want to see her die._ "I'm coming, my love! Hold on!"

"Oh, are you?" taunted Zarbon, still trying to take hold of a woman who was, somehow, more slippery to his touch than a greased pig. "I would have thought you'd be completely spent by now." The barb further enraged Vegeta, who gave the undine a punch that, had he been an ordinary mortal, would have broken his jaw. As it was, the blow managed to knock him away

  
Thomas quickly put his arms around his Janet, his dear lover, and held her close. "This woman is _mine_! If any of you try to harm her again, I'll be back here with a nail and poison you all!" He'd managed to find one, from a horse that had thrown its shoe on the road. He just needed Janet to go fetch it for him, since he still couldn't get to the road.

* * *

  
The lovers parted by the road, which Bulma had been assured the fae could not touch.

"Wait!" she cried. "Before you go, I want you to take this as a token of our love." She pulled off a small gold ring set with a single pearl. 

"I'm not leaving yet, dear Janet," Tam Lin replied. "I have something else I need you to do for me. Do you see that nail in the road?"

She gave him the nail, unsure why he would want it. He put both the ring and the nail into a small leather pouch on his belt. "I will treasure these gifts always." He gave her one last kiss for the road. "Now go, my love, and be well."

* * *

  
As Bulma continued down the road to her father's hall, the summer sun drying her slightly-damp clothes, she couldn't help but worry. Those--creatures--tried to kidnap me. Tam Lin saved my life! What sort of home did her lover have? Why did he insist on staying in these awful woods, with these horrible monsters in it? The green one had nearly managed to take her away, and by the look in his eye, he'd wanted to enjoy what her Tam Lin had also taken.

She would stay away from the forest for a while, in hopes the creatures forgot about her and stopped pursuing her, but the next time she came, it would be to demand answers.

She looked at her bare finger and smiled. Tam Lin wouldn't forget her. She knew that he must love her as much as she loved him; he'd accepted her token with a look of reverence as if she'd handed him a sacred relic. She only wished she knew why he wanted the nail...


End file.
